Shoes intended to be releaseably secured upon a wearer's foot are commonly provided with a lace adapted to cooperate with a plurality of openings or eyelets and which is manipulated in a manner serving to draw the quarters of the shoe upper into close fitting engagement with the foot. Conventionally, the medial portion of a single lace bridges the two lowest most eyelets in the shoe and then, the two free ends are serially and alternately threaded in a zigzag manner, through the eyelets prior to being tied together.